Yo te haré feliz
by Letsea
Summary: Zell está enamorado de su amiga de la infancia, Selphie. Esta, a su vez, está enamorada del mujeriego Irvine. Un día ella se le declara y empiezan a salir, ¿qué pasará con Zell? ¿La relación de Selphie e Irvine irá bien?


Selphie miraba maravillada a un chico de largo pelo castaño que sobresalía entre el grupo de chicas con el que hablaba. De vez en cuando, pequeños suspiros salían de su boca, al escuchar la dulce voz que salía de los labios de aquel. Si tan solo él la mirara, aunque solo fuera una vez, ella sería sin duda la mujer más feliz de la Tierra.

Al otro lado de la sala de ordenadores, un rubio de ojos azules la miraba con una mezcla de tristeza y rabia; ¿por qué estaba tan enamorada de él si a él no parecía importarle nada excepto él? ¿Por qué ese cariño por un narcisista engreído? Le repateaba que Selphie se comportara así cuando le miraba. En ese momento, vio que su amiga de la infancia tenía el MSN encendido así que decidió de mandarle un mensaje.

**ZellTheBest** dice: "Te traigo un cubo para las babas? xD"  
><strong>SelphieCute<strong> dice: "No digas tonterias ¬¬ No estaba babeando... Solo estaba... perdida en mis pensamientos ¬¬"  
><strong>ZellTheBest<strong> dice: "En tus pensamientos sobre Irvine e_e venga Selph! a mi no puedes engañarme!"

Zell pudo notar como el color de piel de su amiga pasaba de un blanco como la pálida nieve a uno completamente rojo, debido a la vergüenza. La joven castaña se giró para lanzarle una mirada fulminante, a lo que el rubio contestó con una gran sonrisa, lo que hizo que Selphie se volviera aún más roja por la ira.

**SelphieCute** dice: "Estúpido Zell"  
><strong>ZellTheBest<strong> dice: "Yo también te quiero (L)"

En ese momento, la profesora Trepe entró a clase. Todos se fueron a sus respectivos asientos. El rubio miraba a su amiga, ignorando las explicaciones de su profesora. Selphie, en cambio, parecía estar atendiéndola, pero él sabía muy bien que seguramente estaba absorta en pensamientos absurdos o pensando en aquel mujeriego. Porque eso es lo que era Irvine, un mujeriego que no le importaba para nada los sentimientos de las chicas mientras él pudiera satisfacer sus propios deseos. No importaba con quién, siempre tenía que estar con alguien, y si podía estar con más de una, mejor.

Zell apretó los puños con rabia. Cada vez que pensaba en él le entraban unas ganas de pegarle tal paliza, que nadie en la vida querría volver mirarle siquiera. Pero se contenía, por Selphie, porque sabía que si algo le pasaba a ese imbécil, Selphie estaría mal. Además, aunque le dolía aceptarlo, sabía que si algo pasaba entre Irvine y él, ella defendería a su amor platónico. Así de enamorada estaba Selphie. La ira que nublaba su ser desapareció para ser sustituida por una profunda tristeza ante ese pensamiento.

La última clase terminó y todos los alumnos salieron disparados de clase. Zell esperó en el marco de la puerta a que su amiga y compañera terminara de recoger.

-¡Ya estoy! -dijo alegre la joven de ojos verdes- siento haberte hecho esperar Zell -le sonrió.  
>-¿Cómo puedes siempre tardar tanto en recoger?<br>-Es que.. estaba perdida en mi mundo -se excusó Selphie ligeramente sonrojada. Zell sabía la razón de que la mente de su amiga estuviera tan lejos de la Tierra, tan lejos de él. -¿Nos vamos? -le sonrió dulcemente, Zell la imitó.

Ambos decidieron ir a comer algo a la cafetería. En realidad, Zell había obligado a Selphie a ir allí, puesto que se moría por unos perritos calientes y Selphie no pudo negarse a los pucheros de su amigo. Cuando llegaron, vieron a Rinoa y a Squall comiendo, pero estos se iban ya porque tenían cosas que hacer, por lo que, finalmente, comieron ellos dos solos.

-Creo que me voy a declarar... -dijo en un murmuro, lo suficientemente alto para que Zell lo escuchara.  
>-¿¡QUÉ! -dijo el joven de ojos color cielo, mientras intentaba no atragantarse con un trozo de su comida favorita.<br>-Me voy a declarar a Irvine -Selphie esperó la respuesta de su amigo con miedo, pero este estaba demasiado anonadado como para decir algo. -Sé lo que piensas acerca de él, pero no puedo seguir callándomelo. Además, ¿quién sabe? Quizás yo me convierta en una persona especial para él, quizás yo sea distinta a las demás, al fin y al cabo, nos conocemos desde primaria... -hizo una breve pausa, esperando otra respuesta que no llegó.- Lo siento de veras, siento decepcionarte -se disculpó desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Zell la miró con ternura y comprensión. Solo esperaba que ese inútil de Irvine no hiciera daño a su preciada amiga, no podría soportar verla llorar, y menos por un tipo como él.

-Te entiendo Selph -la sonrió.- Es cierto que no me gusta demasiado, aunque seamos compañeros y me caiga bien, no me gusta ese aspecto de él. Pero puede que tengas razón y contigo cambie, así que te deseo mucha suerte.  
>-Gracias Zell, sabía que tú me apoyarías -se levantó con una gran sonrisa para darle un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.<br>-Sí, sí, guárdate el amor para más tarde -dijo apartándola- no quiero que piensen que estoy con una chiflada como tú, eso arruinaría mi reputación.  
>-¿Chiflada yo? Mira quién fue a hablar, el chico más hiperactivo de todo el jardín.<p>

Entre risas, tonterías, gritos y retos estúpidos se les pasó la tarde volando. Más tarde, volvieron a sus respectivos dormitorios. Selphie se despidió con alegría de su amigo; estaba tan feliz de que le apoyara en aquel momento, aún cuando no le gustaba Irvine. Definitivamente, Zell era el mejor amigo que podía tener.

Zell se tiró a la cama cansado. Le dolía, le dolía que la chica de la que estaba enamorado se declarara a otro en cuestión de unos pocos días. Sin embargo, le dolía aún más saber de antemano que Irvine no la rechazaría; pues él no rechazaría a ninguna mujer sin haber estado jugado antes con ella. Y sabía que cuando Irvine la dejara, a las dos semanas, o quizás al mes, ella lloraría como nunca. Sin embargo, también sabía que cuando llegara ese momento, Irvine no querría volver a jugar con los sentimientos de ninguna otra mujer debido a la paliza que el rubio le daría.

Aunque sabía que todo eso era inevitable, rezó, rezó con todas sus fuerzas para que nunca pasara; para que su amiga se convirtiera en alguien especial para él, y así pudiera ser feliz con él.

Así, pasaron los días, lentos y aburridos. Selphie parecía no haberse declarado aún a Irvine, lo que aliviaba a Zell. Sin embargo, todo cambió en una lluviosa tarde.

Rinoa, Squall, Selphie y Zell se habían reunido para tomar algo y pasar el tiempo. Al principio todo era normal, salvo la felicidad, aún más grande de lo habitual, de Selphie. Rinoa contaba todo tipo de cotilleos, mientras Selphie y Zell la miraban sorprendidos por todas las cosas que sabía. En cambio, Squall, al que le habían obligado a ir, se estaba tomando su refresco tranquilamente, ignorando a todos.

En ese momento llegó Irvine. Selphie, al verle, se sonrojó ligeramente y se tensó un poco. Cuando Irvine la vio, se acercó hasta ella con una gran sonrisa y la besó en los labios. Todo el mundo estaba impresionado por lo que estaban viendo, incluso Squall, que mantenía aún su fachada desinteresada, les miraba atónito. Zell, en cambio, pudo sentir como su corazón se rompía en pedazos, por lo que agachó la mirada. Cuando Irvine y Selphie se separaron, la chica de ojos esmeraldas decidió aclarar lo que pasaba.

-Irvine y yo somos novios -se sonrojó al decir aquella mágica palabra.

Rinoa miró de reojo a Zell. Ella sabía de los fuertes sentimientos del rubio por la inocente joven y quería ver su reacción. Él sonrió a la nueva pareja como si nada y les felicitó por su relación. Acto seguido, Rinoa y Squall les felicitaron también, sin fiarse mucho de las intenciones de Irvine.

Irvine se quedó con ellos el resto de la tarde. En el camino de vuelta, Zell iba detrás de los demás, a un paso más lento, perdido en sus pensamientos. Irvine disminuyó la velocidad, para ir junto a él e intentar darle conversación. Sin embargo, Zell no estaba muy comunicador, y lo último que quería era hablar con él como si fueran los mejores amigos.

-Como hagas daño a Selphie eres hombre muerto -le amenazó el rubio.- Ella es demasiado buena e inocente como para darse cuenta, pero todo el mundo sabe cómo tratas a las mujeres. Por eso, si la haces llorar, no dudaré en pegarte hasta que revientes.

Irvine sonrió ante la amenaza de su compañero.

-Tranquilo, no la haré nada, quiero demasiado a Selphie -sonrió aún más.

La sonrisa de Irvine hizo que Zell quisiera vomitar. Había visto esa sonrisa cientos de veces, era la misma sonrisa que le dedicaba a aquellas muchachas que iban detrás de él. Era una sonrisa falsa y cínica; sabía que no podía confiar en él. En ese momento, se hizo una promesa: haría todo para que Selphie no sufriera; él la protegería, él estaría a su lado en cualquier momento, para siempre.

_Continuará..._


End file.
